


Help Me To Remember Please

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Introspection, Language, M/M, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, slight het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Help Me To Remember Please<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Arcee, mentions of others; past (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee, implied Ratchet/Arcee<br/>Summary: I know that you know something about me. Help me to remember please.<br/>Prompt: July 11th - Transformers Animated, Ratchet/Arcee - comfort - "Help me remember." (from springkink)<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: language, mentions of violence, femmeslash<br/>Notes: Ties in with any of my fics that have (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee as the main pairing.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Help Me To Remember Please

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Help Me To Remember Please  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Arcee, mentions of others; past (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee, implied Ratchet/Arcee  
> Summary: I know that you know something about me. Help me to remember please.  
> Prompt: July 11th - Transformers Animated, Ratchet/Arcee - comfort - "Help me remember." (from springkink)  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: language, mentions of violence, femmeslash  
> Notes: Ties in with any of my fics that have (TFA) Red Alert/Arcee as the main pairing.
> 
> 0000

He knew something.

She hated the fact that she could not remember anything. Just when she thought that she had a grasp on something, it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared in her memory banks.

Ratchet, he knew something about her. She was quite sure of it that he knew something about her and her past.

Like the red and white femme that appeared sometimes in her processor. How and why was she important?

What made her so special?

Ratchet. He knew why and he could at least tell her why the femme seemed to be so important to her.

But he was important to her as well. Why was she feeling conflicted about this?

Did she and the femme once have something important between them? Could she have that with Ratchet too?

"Arcee?"

At the sound of his voice, she turned and smiled at the older mech, he touched her arm gently then moved to hold her close as she leaned into his armor.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now that your here, Ratchet."


End file.
